brotherhoodnationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Federation of Arizonistan
The Federation of Arizonistan is a federation of states along the west coast of North America. While there is no official religion, a large majority of citizens are Christian. It was formed in 2017 after Hillary Clinton was elected President of the United States. Her connections with the terrorist group, Black Lives Matter, quickly led to the group gaining political power and executing opposition. With the nation quickly losing power; Washington, Oregon, California and Arizona seceded and formed the Federation of Arizona. The young nation gained support from the Middle East for breaking away from the US and Arizona changed its name to Arizonistan to honor them. After a biological attack on the United States, Arizonistan gained Alaska and today consists of Government * The President of Arizonistan is head of state. He/She can sign and veto bills passed by the Senate (Veto is overridden if 2/3 of Senate has approved) and leads the military. Serves a 5-year term. Maximum of 3 terms. * The Vice President of Arizonistan advises the President in decisions, is a member of the Senate, and takes their place if the President is unable to perform their duty or has died. Elected with the President, as a running mate. * The Senate is the legislative branch of the government. Each of the 7 districts elect 2 representatives to four-year terms, and the Vice President makes the 15th member of the Senate. The Senate is responsible for passing bills, and can impeach any government official (Even another Senate member) with a 4/5 vote. Timeline * November 8th, 2016: Hillary Clinton is elected as President of the United States. * December 26th, 2016: Secretary of State Alicia Garza, who was one of the three founders of Black Lives Matter, begins pushing that Congress pass a bill making BLM an official government agency to "bring justice to the justice system". * January 3rd, 2017: The BLM bill is passed, making Black Lives Matter an official agency with power over law enforcement in the United States. * January 4th, 2017: BLM members begin publicly executing police officers across America. The federal government refuses to step in because they "have a right" to kill the whites. * October 31st, 2017: With BLM wreaking havoc across the nation, including a chemical attack in Texas; Arizona, California, Oregon and Washington officially secede from the United States and form the Federation of Arizona. Halloween will be forever known in Arizona as Independence Day. * November 8th, 2017: One year after Hillary Clinton was elected as President of the United States, BLM has begun pushing into Canada and firebombing the homes of RCMP officers. * December 25th, 2017: On Christmas, Yukon Territories and British Columbia announce that they have both left Canada and officially join Arizona. * February 19th, 2017: Arizona gains the support of Iran, Afghanistan, Pakistan, Russia, and North Korea for leaving the Americans. With Afghanistan and Pakistan contributing the most money, Arizona renames the nation as Arizonistan to honor them. * April 1st, 2017: North Korea threatens the United States with a nuclear attack if they do not give Alaska to Arizonistan. This is taken as an April Fools joke. * April 2nd, 2017: North Korea threatens the United States with a biological attack if they do not give Alaska to Arizonistan. President Clinton laughs and smiles towards Camera B. * April 3rd, 2017: Kim Jong Un, in his infinite wisdom, orders a bioweapon attack on Buffalo. Buffalo is now an abandoned city filled with Anthrax. * April 4th, 2017: With Russia now backing up the Koreans, who are threatening more attacks, Hillary reluctantly gives Alaska up.